Display cartons are used to package articles so that shoppers can view the contents of the carton without opening it. Many different types of articles are packaged in this way, usually requiring different carton designs for each different type of product. Products of unusual size or shape can make the task of designing a display carton very difficult, especially when the package should be as compact and inexpensive as possible and yet present the articles in an attractive, appealing manner. When products of different size and shape are packaged in the same display carton the problems are understandably multiplied.
Despite the problems encountered in packaging different types of products in the same display carton, there are some groups of different but related products which should be packaged together if at all possible. For example, picnic plates and cups are generally bought at the same time, but because of their greatly different size and shape are usually packaged in separate cartons. It would be desirable to package both the plates and cups in the same display carton so that customers would be able to view the entire set together. The cost of such an arrangement, however, must be low enough to make the display carton practical.